Shirofuku
ShirofukuMeseMoa. Official Website (白服) is a male odorite, who first started his odorite activities as a member of the trio, perfumen. He got his name from the white short-sleeved polo he usually wore in his covers. He has done a few utaite activities, such as his cover of Birthday Song for Miku in collaboration with Aoi, halyosy, Kyouichirou and 530. He also has a few sing and dance covers, like his cover of Koshitantan with Aoi and Kimagure Prince. He is a member of perfumen, where he dances with two other odorite, Kamen2 and Megane. He was also a member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 and was the leader and yellow member of the group morning musumen. After Zeararu. graduated from Musumen., they changed their name to MeseMoa., and Shirofuku remained the leader. He is also a member of TrafficLight., a sub-group of MeseMoa., together with Aoi and Kimagure Prince. Collaboration Units #Member of MeseMoa. #Member of TrafficLight. #Member of morning musumen. #Member of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 #Member of perfumen List of Dances feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.06.28) # "Atsumori 2011" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.07.06) # "Tokaikko Junjo" feat. Shirofuku and Kimagure Prince (2011.07.31) # "Final Fun Boy" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.08.24) # "Melancholic" feat Shirofuku and Kamen2 -Sing and Dance ver.- (2011.10.03) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.03.26) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "LilyLily★Burning Night" -Sing and Dance ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Colorful World" feat. Shirofuku and Forgeru (2012.08.06) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Aitai Aitai Aitai Na" feat. Shirofuku, Kimagure Prince, Miume, Aoi and Aikawa Kozue (2012.11.13) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi" feat. Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2012.11.18) # "War Cry ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui!~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.03.09) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Summer☆Venus ~Manatsu no Idol" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.08.10) # "Spending all my time" feat. perfumen (2013.09.06) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji★Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.12.14) # "Daijobanai" feat. perfumen (2014.01.16) # "Koshitantan" feat. Shirofuku, Aoi and Kimagure Prince (2014.02.28) # "Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Banda yo~" feat. Shirofuku, Aoi and Kimagure Prince (2014.04.05) # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. and K'suke (2014.05.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Lamb" feat. Shirofuku and Tei☆in! (2014.09.01) # "Natsukoi Hanabi (Sang and Danced it ver.)" (2014.09.19) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Fogeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" feat. morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" feat. morning musumen. (2015.01.26) # "Because It's Warm" feat. Shirofuku and Tomitake (2015.02.03) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Shirofuku and Aoi (2015.09.08) # "+♂" feat. Shirofuku and Aoi (2015.09.23) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. as seen in their album, Wonder Dream Sh.jpg Shirofuku.jpg|Shirofuku in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream outfit Aoi shirofuku love selca.jpg|Shirofuku with Aoi aoi prince shirofuku selca.jpg|Shirofuku with Aoi and Kimagure Prince as seen in Koshitantan shirofuku in miku outfit.jpg|Shirofuku in a Hatsune Miku outfit Twitter3e7590b.jpg|Shirofuku with Aoi in their Wonder Dream otfits Twitterc6940a2.jpg|Selca with Kimapuri Shirofuku and Aoi - almost kiss (1).jpg|Shirofuku and Aoi fan service Perfumen 01.jpg|Shirofuku with Perfumen Perfumen 02.jpg|Shirofuku with Megane and Kamen2 Trivia *Height: 170cm *Weight: 58kg * Favorite food: Avocado. * Hobby: Watching movies. * Skill: Video editing. * He is a big fan of Suzuki Kanon from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. * His blood type is A. External Links * Twitter * Chinese blog Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite